


Lyric Pranks Drabbles

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, Lyric Pranks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Just drabbles of lyric pranks.All songs belong to the original owners under copyright laws. I do not own any of these songsRated T for some of the songs I may include in thisI apologize in advance if they're OOC.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. For your Entertainment (Rinniki)

{Rinne-kun}  
  
So hot, out the box  
Can we pick up the pace? _  
  
_{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Wait! What?   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
What are you even talking about?   
  
{Rinne-kun}  
  
Push the limit, are you with it?   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Push what limit? I'm not with anything if I don't know what it is   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Baby, don't be afraid   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Afraid of what? I think I'm becoming afraid of you....you're concerning me   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
I'm a hurt ya real good, baby   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Hurt me?! Why?! I didn't do anything to you. Are you seriously okay?!   
  
{Rinne-kun}  
  
Let's go it's my show. Baby, do what I say   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
I'm not your personal maid Rinne-kun....please explain to me your ulterior moves right now   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display   
  
{Niki-kyun~}  
  
What glitz?! Please don't send me anything that I don't wish to see right now. I'm trying to cook for you.   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
I told ya ima hold ya down until you're amazed 

{Niki-kyun~}   
  
You told me that like ten times already. Are you trying to ask for me for sex right now or something?   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Give it you till your screaming my name   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
I'll scream your name right now for you to come down and explain this to me, Rinne-kun. I'm very concerned for you right now  
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Of course you do. I'm your boyfriend after all. You already own my heart   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm   
So hold on until it's over   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Ring what alarm? You mean the alarm to tell me when the rice is done? I don't ring any alarms, trusty electronics do that for me   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Ooo, do you know what you got into? 

{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Yes, I did   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Can you handle what I'm about to do?   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
What are you planning on doing?! Please talk to me if you need anything. But to answer you, yes I can handle what you're about to do. We've been together for years   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Cause it's about to get rough for you   
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
How so?  
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
I'm here for your entertainment  
  
{Niki-kyun~}   
  
Ohhh hahaha lol you got me there. But please Rinne-kun don't ever lyric prank me again or you'll get burnt food for lunch   
  
{Rinne-kun}   
  
Nuuu! Don't burn my lunch :( 


	2. Closer (IzuLeo)

{Ousama} 

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you 

{Sena} 

Hey, what are you even talking about Ousama?

{Ousama} 

I drink too much, and that's an issue, but I'm okay 

{Sena} 

What?! Ousama! You're underage. You can't drink. Are you stupid? You're not okay! 

{Ousama} 

Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them 

{Sena} 

Ousama....they are YOUR friends too! Idiot 

{Ousama} 

But I hope I never see them again 

{Sena} 

What!? You're not making any sense. Why wouldn't you not want to see your friends again? So annoying

{Ousama} 

I know it breaks your heart 

{Sena} 

What breaks my heart? The fact that you're being an idiot? Yes, yes it does 

{Ousama}

Moved to the city in a broke down car

{Sena} 

What the hell are you getting at? I didn't move to the city in a car. I was born in the city, you dumbass 

{Ousama} 

And four years, no calls 

{Sena} 

I called you yesterday! Ugh! You don't remember anything 

{Ousama} 

Now you're lookin' pretty in a hotel bar

{Sena} 

!!! Are you seriously hitting on me?! Idiot! 

{Ousama} 

And I-I-I can't stop   
No, I-I-I can't stop 

{Sena} 

You better stop before I come over there 

{Ousama} 

So, baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

{Sena} 

No! Why would I want you closer?! I've been trying to get away from your annoyances for years! I don't own a rover anyways. And I won't ever get a tattoo on my shoulder, nor will I ever let you put your mouth on my skin. I need to have my skin flawless!!

{Ousama} 

Pull the sheets right the corner of that matress that you stole from your roomate back in boulder. We ain't getting ever getting older 

{Sena} 

I never stole a matress, you idiot. And I don't even have a roomate and what boulder even is! And we are getting older. You live in a fantasy world, snap into reality. If this is a prank, it's not funny! 

{Ousama} 

Wahhh~ You caught me Sena! 

{Sena} 

Ousamaaaa....I'm going to kick your ass!!! 

{Ousama}

Wahh~ You're being scary! Catch me if you can~


End file.
